You Can't Always Get What You Want
by endofadream
Summary: This is set just after Violet is captured in ‘The Hostile Hospital’. Just my own twisted fic about what could have happened. The pairing is Violaf. If you don't like it, don't read it.
1. The End Of Innocence

**A/N: This is set just after Violet is captured in 'The Hostile Hospital'. Just my own little fic about what might have happened during that time. If you think you will be offended by the Violet/Olaf pairing, or anything I have written, leave now! Consider this your warning.**

**Oh, by the way - I am not Lemony Snicket/Daniel Handler. Crazy, I know.**

--------------------------------------------------------

"Where are you taking me?" Violet asked Esme quietly, as she was lead up a dark passageway.

"Olaf…I mean, Mattathias sent me to get you. I don't know why he wanted you specifically, the baby brat would be much better for our plan to succeed." Replied Esme.

Violet looked around nervously. "Uh, w-what plan?" she asked Esme timidly.

Esme glanced at Violet, with a proud twinkle in her eyes. "Well," she started, "Mattathias, since he is such a smashing actor and a clever villain, decided to…" Esme's voice trailed off. "Wait. I am not going to reveal our plan to you, you miserable orphan! You can't fool me that easily!" Esme laughed, and then opened a door at the end of the passage, and pushed Violet into the room. It was a rather dingy, dirty room, which contained a table, a bed, and a small kitchen. Sitting at the table, to Violet's horror, was Count Olaf, or Mattathias, as he insisted on being called, as well as the bald man, and the man who had hooks instead of hands. As soon as the villains saw Violet, they all started to laugh, a triumphant laugh which made Violet shudder. Suddenly, Olaf stood up, and walked over to Violet.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the lovely Violet. Please, have a seat, my dear," he said, with a very fake tone of kindness in his voice.

Violet quickly turned around, and ran to the door, but Esme was standing in front of it.

Count Olaf chuckled. "Not so fast. Won't you at least sit down?" He asked, putting his arm around her shoulders and guiding her to a chair. He then leant down to whisper in her ear, "After all, I have been so looking forward to this moment for quite some time."

Violet gasped, trying not to think about what he meant. Was he going to kill her? Would she ever see her siblings again?

Sitting down, Violet gazed around the room. She saw Esme looking extremely annoyed about something, though Violet could not guess what. She also saw Count Olaf whispering something to his two associates, who grinned, stood up, and left the room.

Olaf walked over to Violet and knelt down so he was facing her, only an inch away from her face. "Oh Violet, you have escaped from my clutches so many times, I had almost given up on you. But now, you are mine!"

"But darling!" cried Esme, before Violet could say anything. "I thought you loved me! Why do you need her?"

Count Olaf quickly stood up and looked embarrassed. "Esme, sorry, I forgot you were here. I didn't mean it like that, it's like this, you see…well…the position that I'm in…it's just…I meant she is mine so I could...get the Baudelaire fortune?" Olaf stuttered.

Seeming content with this answer, Esme grinned. "Of course. I knew what you were doing. Now excuse me, I'm going to go inform the Daily Punctilio about the cranioectomy tomorrow!" she said happily, and then left the room.

"We certainly got rid of her, didn't we Violet?" Count Olaf laughed.

Violet, terrified, timidly said "What are you going to do to me, Olaf? If you are going to kill me, do it quickly, and get it over and done with."

Count Olaf laughed again, and walked closer to her as he talked. "Kill you? I would have to be mad. I could never kill something as beautiful, something as ravishing as you."

"Ex-excuse me?" Violet asked, standing up to get a better look at him. She surly could not have heard him correctly.

"Come now Violet, you must have noticed by now. Do you think the only reason I tried to marry you was because I wanted to obtain your fortune? I want you, Violet."

And with that, Olaf snaked his arms around her petite waist, and started kissing her neck.

Violet tried to push him away, but he just held on to her tighter, and whenever she pushed him, the more passionate his kissed became.

"Olaf, please…" begged Violet. "Why are you doing this to me?"

He stopped kissing her for a moment, grinned, then lifted her into his arms, and moved her onto the bed. Violet screamed, but Olaf just said "Scream all you like. No-one can save you now."

Violet whimpered, lying on the soiled bed. When she saw Olaf tearing his clothes off, she tried to get up, but he pushed her back down. When she tried to kick Olaf as he moved himself on top of her, he struck her face, leaving a huge red mark. Using her motionless state to his advantage, he moved himself so he was properly on top of her, grabbed the top of her dress, and ripped it right down the middle so her bra was exposed. He hungrily connected his mouth with hers; letting his tongue explore her mouth, while his hands undid her bra. Once he removed it, he started to play with her breasts, roughly squeezing them, and pinching her nipples brutally. Violet gasped, and an involuntary moan escaped her lips.

Olaf, getting turned on by this moan, moved his hand down to her thighs, running his fingers up and down the inside of them, stopping just before he touched her slit.

Violet could feel herself becoming wet, and although she did not want to give Olaf any encouragement, she couldn't help but buck her hips forward. This did encourage Olaf.

Quickly, he moved up to grabbed her hips and start making circles around her belly button with his tongue, then slowly moving his tongue down her stomach, until he reached her panties. He ripped them off, then moved his mouth in between Violet's legs.

Violet hastily closed her legs tightly, and Olaf tried to separate them. He looked at Violet and whispered "Dear Violet, I'm trying to make this as enjoyable for you as it is for me, but if you continue to be this unwilling, I'm not going to play as 'nice' anymore."

Tears filling up Violet's eyes as she slowly loosened her legs for Olaf. His eyes widened with delight, and quickly moved his mouth up to her entrance, moving his tongue in and out, eating up her juices. Violet gave a loud moan, and then suddenly clapped her hand over her mouth to stop herself. She was getting turned on, and she couldn't stop herself.

Suddenly, he stopped licking and positioned himself on top of her. Violet felt something hard on her leg, then, without warning, Olaf thrusted into her. Violet cried out in pain, tears streaming down her face as Olaf continued to move in and out of her. Olaf looked at her, a huge grin on his face as he thrusted harder and harder. The pain was leaving Violet, and now she was starting to feel pleasure. Without thinking, she started to work with Olaf, moving with him. He noticed her movements, the whispered to her, "That's my girl."

"Oh God, oh God…" Violet gasped, wrapping her legs around Olaf's waist. She grabbed his back and dug her nails into his skin.

Olaf kept working her, trying to hold out for as long as he could – a task which was proving to be difficult. She was so hot, so wet, he could barely stand it. He moved his mouth to her neck, and started to suck, leaving red marks on there.

Still moaning, Violet started to cry out his name, until she finally reached her peak, screaming his name. This turned on Olaf like nothing else, and he reached his peak not soon after Violet did.

Violet let herself go of Olaf, and lay down. She was feeling so many emotions, she thought she would collapse. Olaf set himself down next to her, manoeuvring her so his arms were around her waist.

"How does it feel Violet?" Olaf asked Violet. "How does it feel that I have been your first, and that you enjoyed it so?"

Violet was silent.

"It really is a shame," he continued, "that Esme has made plans for you to be killed, right here in this hospital."

Gasping, she turned around to face Olaf. "What do you mean?" she whispered, her large, brown eyes looking up at Olaf, panic taking over her once more.

Seeing Violet like this, wrapped in his arms, he could feel another erection growing. Glad that he had got a response out of her, he started to talk. "Well, Esme decided that you are to die tomorrow, my associates will be performing a cranioectomy on you," he smirked, seeing tears form in her big, beautiful eyes yet again. Just what he had hoped for: she was now at his mercy.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed it! I'm still deciding on whether I should write the next part to this story, but for the moment, please review :)**


	2. Wheels In Motion

**I'm not Daniel Handler, and I didn't make up the characters. I just mess with them.**

**A recap of last chapter:**

_**Glad that he had got a response out of her, he started to talk. "Well, Esme decided that you are to die tomorrow, my associates will be performing a cranioectomy on you," he smirked, seeing tears form in her big, beautiful eyes yet again. Just what he had hoped for: she was now at his mercy.**_

--------------------------------------------------------

Violet felt her blood run cold. She was going to be decapitated, and there was nothing she could do about it. She had no chance to escape, as Count Olaf was in the same room as her, and would never let her leave, not even for a moment. Everything had happened so fast in the past couple of hours: she had been kidnapped by Esme, been raped by Olaf, and now she had been told she was going to be killed.

A single tear rolled down her cheek. Olaf, still staring at her, brushed it away with his thumb. So far everything was peachy for him. He had taken Violet's virginity, something he had been trying to do for quite some time now, and now, she was going to do whatever he told her. It was time to set the wheels in motion.

"Well Violet, I'm sorry to say this, but I'm going to have to put you to sleep in a few minutes," said Count Olaf, "The operation will be starting in three hours, and you have to be well and truly sedated before then."

"No, no! This can't be happening! Olaf, you can't do this, you won't get away with it!" Violet cried, tears streaming freely down her face. She went to jump out of bed, but Olaf was too quick, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Don't you dare try something like that again," Count Olaf growled, as he pulled her body closer to his.

Violet, trying to push him away, mumbled "Sorry."

"Now then," said Olaf, in a business-like tone, "About your bookworm brother and bucktoothed sister. Who would you prefer to live? I'm giving you the option of which one will live and which one will die."

"You cannot possibly expect me to answer that!" Violet answered incredulously.

Olaf snorted at this. "Well, if you don't choose, then I will. I think I might kill that bratty baby. She ruined my plan when she bit off my peg leg when I was about to get you children again."

"No!" Cried Violet, "Not Sunny! Please!"

Considering this, Count Olaf said "Ok then, the bookworm. He foiled my plan to marry you when he read up on nuptial law."

"Klaus! No Olaf, please don't!" cried Violet again, who was starting to shake with fear.

Count Olaf smirked. "Oh well, I suppose I will just have to give up on the entire Baudelaire fortune. What a pity. I may as well just kill all of you."

Violet gasped, and with her tear-brimmed eyes, she looked up at Olaf, a pleading look in her eyes.

"Tsk tsk Violet, my sweet," said Count Olaf, in a mock disapproving voice, "That look will get you nowhere. Although, perhaps an agreement could be made…" he trailed off, pretending to be considering something.

"What - what is it? What agreement? I will do anything Olaf, anything!" pleaded Violet.

Count Olaf started again. "Well, I might be able to make some sort of arrangement…" he trailed off again.

Violet was practically crying with anxiety. "Please, what is it?"

"Ok, ok," said Olaf, "I just thought that I could maybe let your brother and sister go in return for you."

Shocked by this proposal, Violet went to turn away from Count Olaf, but he roughly turned her to face him.

"Well, what's it going to be, Violet? Will you come with me if I let your siblings go?" asked Olaf.

Then Violet remembered something. "Wait a minute," she said, "You don't have Klaus or Sunny! They are safe in the unfinished wing of the hospit-" Violet put her hand over her mouth, realising what she had just told Olaf.

Count Olaf grinned, grabbed the walkie talkie that Violet recognised as the one he used when trying to marry her, and then he pressed a button to talk into it. "Are you there?" he asked.

A crackly voice came back. "Yes boss."

Count Olaf looked at Violet, and said "Excellent. Now, I have received the whereabouts of the two other orphans. They are – "

"No!" Yelled Violet. "I'll do it! Ok? I'll go with you, just don't tell them where Klaus and Sunny are!"

The crackly voice said "Was that you, boss?"

"No, of course it wasn't me, you half wit. That was just a false alarm. Over and out," replied Count Olaf. Turning to get a better look at Violet, he questioned her. "So, you have agreed? A very wise decision. But then again, you have always been quite a bright girl. However, I don't think there is anything you can do now to get you out of this."

Violet nodded, then went to get out of bed, but, yet again, she was pulled back to Olaf.

"What did I tell you Violet?" He snarled, pulling her body so close to his she was almost on top of him.

"I-I just wanted to put my dress back on!" stuttered Violet. She looked at it, then added, "What's left of it, anyway."

Count Olaf laughed. "Now why would you want to do that? You look so much better without your dress on," he said, moving his hand down her body.

Violet shivered. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" Olaf asked, with a wicked grin on his face. "Oh, this?" he said, and did it again. "Well, forgive me Violet, but I have wanted you for so long, that now I have you, I will touch you as often as I want."

To somewhat prove his point, he reached out and stroked her face, then traced his hand down her neck, until he reached her breasts.

Violet gasped, as he fondled one of her breasts, and he moved his face directly in front of hers, and said "Violet, with me around, there will never be a dull moment for you," then moved his mouth to hers, where he gave her a long, passionate kiss.

Violet lay there.

Eventually, Olaf surfaced from the kiss, then got out of bed. Surprised (and grateful) that he had not had sex with her, Violet followed suit. She grabbed her dress and put it on, although the entire front of it was ripped open. Using her inventing mind, which was still somewhat intact, she took the ribbon out of her hair, and tied the front part of her dress together. It worked, but it made the top half of her dress look like a corset, an effect she was not going for.

Once Olaf was dressed, he grabbed her hand, and led her out of the room.

"Where are we going? Violet asked.

Count Olaf looked at Violet, and noticing her corset top, he grinned, and replied "I am taking you back to my house. Now be quiet, Esme still wants to kill you, so if she hears us, you're a goner."

"But I thought you and Esme were a couple," Violet commented.

"Ha! No, I just went out with her to get her money," Count Olaf laughed.

Suddenly he stopped. He turned to face Violet. "Wait right here," he said, then he ran back to his room.

Diving under his bed to grab the walkie talkie, he pressed the button to talk into it and said "The two Baudebrats are in the unfinished wing of the hospital. Go and collect them, I have plans for them later." He shoved the walkie talkie into his pocket, then ran back out to Violet.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Yep, I decided to make this a story, rather than a one-shot. Thanks to HazardousRaptor, Zavi, Chocolate14, and Jessica Marie Evans for reviewing, I apprecitate it! xD**


	3. What Else Could Go Wrong?

**Oops…sorry for the lack of updates -hangs head in shame-. My computer got a virus and I only just got it back. Anyway, heres chapter 3. Also, thanks for all the reviews!**

**Ok, ok, I confess! I'm not Daniel Handler, how did you know?**

**A recap of last chapter:**

_**Diving under his bed to grab the walkie talkie, he pressed the button to talk into it and said "The two Baudebrats are in the unfinished wing of the hospital. Go and collect them, I have plans for them later." He shoved the walkie talkie into his pocket, then ran back out to Violet.**_

--------------------------------------------------------

Count Olaf had Violet by the hand. He was walking her out of the Heimlich Hospital, and guided her to his car. "Get in the back," he said, and once she had sat down, he slammed the door. He then walked back up to the hospital, but Violet did not see his turn to walk to the unfinished wing where here siblings were staying. She was to preoccupied staring at the person in the driver's seat, who appeared to be the bald man. He turned around to face her, and laughed at her. "Bet you had quite a night, ey, orphan?"

Violet looked out the window, determined not to look at him.

"Hey, you look at me when I talk to you, missy," said the bald man angrily.

Mechanically, she turned her head to look at him.

"That's better," he said, then opened up a copy of _The Daily Punctilio_ and began to read.

Violet looked at the bald man, who was engrossed in the latest story about the 'Baudelaire Butchers', and decided that this would be a good opportunity to try and escape. Very, very quietly, she opened the door of the car. Holding her breath, she put one leg out, then the other, and then pulled the rest of her body out. She was out of the car. Sighing happily, she turned to run back up to the hospital. Instead, she ran right into the bald man. Jumping back with surprise, she tried to run away, but he grabbed her arm tightly.

"You foolish girl!" yelled the bald man. "You dare to make a fool out of me?"

Violet started to panic. 'N-no! Of course not!"

She looked up to him, and saw a maddening glint in his eyes. He raised his hand and struck her, once, twice, and not showing any sign of stopping. She tried to defend her self, but her efforts were futile. Feeling blood trickling down her cheeks, Violet began to feel nauseous. Everything started to go black, and the last thing she saw was Count Olaf walking towards them.

Violet awoke up with a start. The sun was setting, and she saw that they were nearing Count Olaf's house. Suddenly she realised that her head was on Olaf's lap, and he was stroking her face. She quickly moved away, making Count Olaf laugh to see her so startled.

When they were driving down the street to get to his house, Violet saw Justice Strauss' house, and was shocked to see a moving van outside her house. Violet couldn't care less about whoever was moving in, but the fact that her old dear neighbour had moved made Violet sigh with disappointment.

The car finally stopped, and everyone got out, except for Violet. Count Olaf noticed, and dragged her out, despite the fact that she was clinging onto the door with all her might.

"Why do you insist on making things so difficult for me, Violet?" Count Olaf asked. "I am providing you with a place to call your own, and all you do is complain."

Violet turned to face Olaf, with an expression of the deepest hatred on her face. "I did have a place to call my own," Violet said, through gritted teeth, "Until you burnt it down."

Count Olaf, furious with this response, raised his arm to strike her across the face, but when he saw her face, cuts and bruises on her flawless skin, he lowered his arm and marched back up to his house.

Confused by his actions, Violet trailed along behind him.

When she entered the house, it was quite busy. The two white faced women were running back and forth with flowers and clothes, the person that looked like neither and man nor a woman was on the phone, making some sort of arrangement, and the hook handed man was in the kitchen, starting to prepare for what looked like an enormous feast.

"What is going on here?" Violet asked Count Olaf.

He turned to face her. "Everyone is making plans," Olaf said vaguely.

"Plans for what, though?" Violet asked.

"For the wedding!" Olaf cried. "How else was I supposed to get your fortune? Wait until you're eighteen? I don't think so."

Violet took a step backwards in surprise. "You are going to marry me again?" she asked incredulously.

"Violet, don't sound so surprised! I know it might take a bit to get used to, but you will learn to love me," Olaf said.

"Love you?" Violet said, growing hysterical, "I could never love you!"

Count Olaf frowned, but then smirked at her. "You will love me. Just look at the way you behaved last night."

Choosing to ignore that last comment, Violet walked to the room she stayed in while she was in the care of Count Olaf. She lay down on the bed and wept. She thought of all the things that Olaf had put her through, but then she thought of Klaus and Sunny. She would never see them again, and it pained her to think that the last words she said to them were "I'll meet you back in our filthy, cold, inappropriate home." She sighed. At least they were safe.

Violet lost track of the time, staring outside her window, watching the sky turn gradually darker, until it was lit up with stars. Feeling herself growing weary, she shut her eyes, but then suddenly, one of the white faced women entered her room. Violet quickly jumped off the bed in surprise. "The Count wants to see you downstairs, orphan," the lady said.

"My name is Violet," Violet retorted.

"It's all the same to me," the lady replied, "Now if you will follow me, please."

When they reached the bottom of the staircase, Violet gasped in shock. The entire living area had been transformed into a replica of the inside of a chapel. She saw Count Olaf standing at the alter, talking to the bald man. Olaf saw Violet walk in, and hurried over to her.

"Don't you just love it?" Count Olaf asked Violet, making a grand hand gesture to where the 'chapel' was.

Violet's eyes were wide with horror. "When do you intend on marrying me then? And how can you possibly get away with it?"

Olaf tapped his nose. "I have an associate in V.F.D who is a priest, so I managed to, let me say, _persuade_ him to perform the ceremony."

"No, no! This can't be happening!" cried Violet. "I won't marry you, I refuse to! You cannot make me!"

At this, Count Olaf grinned, and pulled out a walkie talkie. "Bring them in," he said quietly.

A few moments later, the front door opened, and in came Klaus, holding an unconscious Sunny.

"Klaus! Sunny!" Violet cried, running over to her brother. Before she got to him, however, Count Olaf grabbed the back of her dress and pulled her back.

"I don't think you want to go any further," Olaf whispered into her ear.

Then she saw why.

An associate Violet had never seen before was standing right behind her brother. In his hand was a knife, the tip of the blade poking into Klaus's back.

Violet gasped. "Don't hurt him!" She turned around to face Count Olaf. "If you…if you do…no…please, let him go!" She pleaded with Olaf, tears in her eyes.

Count Olaf looked down at her. He couldn't help but smile.

"Oh Violet, don't you see I am using the same trick again? If you don't go through with the marriage, your brother here will get a knife through his belly. And you wouldn't want that, now would you?

Looking down, tears silently hitting the floor, Violet shook her head.

"Violet, no!" yelled Klaus, trying unsuccessfully to release himself from Count Olaf's associates grip.

Violet looked up to her brother. "I'm sorry Klaus, but there is no other way."

Klaus stared up at Violet, and then saw Count Olaf sneak his hand into Violet's.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Klaus screamed at Olaf, then turned desperately to face his sister. "Violet, don't worry, I will think of something to get us out of here."

Count Olaf shook his head. "I'm afraid there is nothing you can do now, orphan. Take them to the tower," Olaf ordered his comrade.

Violet gave a huge sob as she watched her brother and sister taken away from her.

"Well Violet," Count Olaf said, "I think it's time for you to go off to bed, you have a big day tomorrow after all! Try and get some sleep, you won't be getting much tomorrow night." With that, he winked at her and sent her up to her bedroom.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Next chapter up soon, I promise :) Please review as always!**


	4. The Escape

**Uhh...I'm not Daniel Handler o.o**

**Ok, before I start this chapter I just want to give a HUGE apology to everyone who has been reading this, because my lack of updates is shameful. Things have been rather hectic in my life, and I just haven't had time to write a _proper_ chapter, because all the other attempts of writing this chapter have been pitiful. SO, without further adieu, here is chapter 4!**

**A recap of last chapter:**

**"_Well Violet," Count Olaf said, "I think it's time for you to go off to bed, you have a big day tomorrow after all! Try and get some sleep, you won't be getting much tomorrow night." With that, he winked at her and sent her up to her bedroom._**

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Bad people always got what they wanted. This is what Violet decided the morning of her wedding.

All night she lay in her bed, staring out the window, thinking of her predicament. Her seemingly never-ending hope that she could save Klaus and Sunny was filling her with optimism that something, _something_, would save them. Violet had always managed to help them escape Olaf's clutches, but now the only thing that she could think of was that, in the end, good people do not have fairy tale endings. The fantasies Violet had as a young girl, getting married to the man of her dreams, were about to be ruined, but that, she told herself, was the least of her worries. If she didn't do something soon, her brother and sister would suffer horribly at the hands of Count Olaf.

Deciding that she couldn't give up without a fight, Violet got out of bed. She looked down at the pink nightgown she was wearing that had been left for her to sleep in last night, hating the fact that it was so revealing, as well as being pink. She wouldn't normally have worn something so risqué, but her normal dress had been ripped beyond repair. Tugging at the bottom of it, so it almost covered her thighs, Violet tip-toed out of her room, and crept up the stairs that lead to the tower where her siblings were. When she reached the door, she turned the doorknob silently, then opened the door slowly so it wouldn't creak. When she entered the room, she saw Klaus and Sunny looking fearfully at her. Sighing in relief, Violet ran over to them, hugging them tightly.

"Oww," whispered Klaus, "Not so tight, Violet!"

Violet smiled at him, and whispered back to her brother. "Come on, we have to get out of here. Quickly now, while everyone is still asleep."

"Are you sure Violet? Won't Count Olaf be expecting us to escape?" Klaus asked.

"Maybe, but if we don't go now, we might not get another chance before the – the wedding," Violet mumbled.

Klaus picked up Sunny, and the three Baudelaire's walked out of the room, and slowly started the descent of the stairs.

They reached the bottom of the stairs, and paused to listen for a few seconds, to hear if anyone was awake. Silence. Rushing quickly for the door, Violet wrenched it open and ushered Klaus and Sunny out. Violet couldn't help but smile. Finally, something was going her way. She hurried out behind Klaus and Sunny, and had walked two paces, then paused and cringed. She had heard the door slam shut loudly behind her. Klaus turned around and yelled at his sister. "Violet! What the hell did you do that for? Everyone would have been woken up by that!"

"RUN!" shrieked Sunny, so they did.

Violet had reached the gate, when she heard the door open. Without having to turn around, she knew it was Count Olaf. She sprinted after her brother and sister, who were a short distance ahead of her.

"You little bitch!" roared Olaf, and tore after her.

Violet's vision was blurry, her eyes were full of tears and the wind was not helping. All she knew was that she had to catch up with Klaus and Sunny.

She had almost reached the end of the street when she felt an arm grab her around her wrist. "NO!" Violet cried, falling to the ground. Klaus heard his sisters cry, and turned around.

"KEEP RUNNING! DON'T EVER STOP RUNNING!" Violet yelled at Klaus.

From where he was standing, Klaus stared at his sister, and it was all he could do to stop himself from going to her and comforting her. But he knew in his heart that if he did, Sunny and himself would be recaptured, and most probably killed. Looking down at Sunny, who he had been carrying, Klaus wondered if she understood what was happening. Even though she was still only a young girl, she was remarkably intelligent. Klaus saw her looking at Violet, and she whispered, "Love you."

Taking once last glance at Violet, Klaus started to run.

---------

Violet was lying on the pavement. Her cheeks were wet with tears. She had managed to rescue Klaus and Sunny, yet at the same time, doomed herself.

"I guess you think you're pretty clever, don't you?" snarled Count Olaf in Violet's ear.

When she didn't respond, he hoisted her off the ground into his arms.

"You're brother and sister may have escaped, but you won't. I thought I could trust you Violet, but you have betrayed me, and I don't think I'll be able to forgive you for that," Count Olaf said, and carried her back to his house.

Once they entered, Count Olaf carried Violet up to the tower where Klaus and Sunny were being kept. He put her down in there, and went to the door to leave, until he heard Violet speak to him.

"I hate you," whispered Violet, looking straight at Olaf.

"What – what did you say to me?" Count Olaf asked in disbelief, turning to stare at Violet.

"I said I HATE YOU" Violet screamed.

Count Olaf walked over to her and pushed her against the wall. She felt as if her bones were going to break, he was pushing on her so hard. Her feet had been lifted off the ground, so she was face to face with Olaf. Olaf moved his face as close as possible to Violet's, and began kissing her neck, trailing his tongue along as he went. He moved up to lick her ear lobe, and he felt Violet shudder. Violet could tell he was very aroused, she could feel his erection against her, and she prayed he would be satisfied by just kissing her.

Suddenly, Count Olaf stopped. He put Violet back on the floor and left the room.

Just as he left, the bald man came in, grinning at her. Violet gasped, and ran into a far corner of the room. She saw that he had something in his hand, and before she knew it, he had put a cloth over her nose. Immediately, Violet slumped to the ground, and the bald man walked out of the room, locking the door on the way out. (AN: The cloth had chloroform on it)

---------

"Don't put the blush on her"

"I'm just following the picture, and this is what it's supposed to look like"

"I know, but she's going to look like a whore with all this makeup on"

Noises, people touching her face…Violet slowly opened her eyes and saw two extremely pale women leaning over her, and they appeared to be putting make up on her. When they noticed she was waking up, they stopped what they were doing.

"Go and tell Olaf she has woken up, and that we'll be down in five minutes," one woman said to the other.

She nodded, and left the room.

Groggily, Violet went to stand up, but the white faced woman stopped her.

"Sorry, but you'll have to stay put for a few more minutes. I'm almost done with your makeup," she said.

Violet was still too dazed to disagree, so she sat there, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the light. It was dark outside, but the light was so bright inside it was almost blinding.

While the lady busied herself adding the final touches to Violet's makeup, Violet gazed around the room. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw herself in the mirror. Her hair had been piled onto the top of her head somehow, and she was wearing a white strapless wedding dress, which was fitted around her chest and billowed out around her waist.

"Ok, I'm finished," the white faced woman announced suddenly.

Violet stood up and took a proper look at herself in the mirror. She suddenly realized that this was it. Olaf was going to marry her and get the fortune, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

The white faced woman walked over to her. "Come on, you better get down there, you don't want to anger Olaf," she said.

"Why are you doing this?" Violet cried. "Why are you helping this evil man? Don't you realize what you and all your friends have put me through already, and what you're going to continue putting me through?"

Looking at her feet, the woman paused for a moment, then handed Violet a bouquet of flowers.

"Let's go," the white faced woman muttered.

---------

**Eh, I hope that was ok. The next chapter shouldn't be too far off. And, I promise there will be lots of Violet/Olaf action -is evil-**

**Theatreofwar: Thanks for your criticism; it's good to hear about what I should improve on. I realize that Violet is acting rather rashly, but if I want the story to have a good amount of Violaf, she's going to have to get herself into these situations…if that makes sense!**

**As always, please review!**


	5. I Do

**Am I supposed to write on the start of every chapter that I don't own the characters or anything? Well, if I am, I'm just letting you all know that I am not Daniel Handler. Why would he be writing fanfic anyway?**

**--EDIT-- I added the "missing" scene, since in the reviews you all said you wanted it :)Just a reminder, I was not happy with the end result, but it was the best I could do for now. I promise I'll try harder in the future chapters to write a better one hehe. I hope you all like it!**

**Oh yeah, just a warning, this chapter contains some unpleasent things, so if you are easily offended by bad, evil things, maybe you should stop reading...**

**A recap of last chapter:**

"_**Why are you doing this?" Violet cried. "Why are you helping this evil man? Don't you realize what you and all your friends have put me through already, and what you're going to continue putting me through?"**_

_**Looking at her feet, the woman paused for a moment, then handed Violet a bouquet of flowers.**_

"_**Let's go," the white faced woman muttered.**_

--------------------------------------------------------

When Violet was outside the door where Count Olaf was waiting for her, she was surprisingly nervous. She had no idea what was going to happen after the wedding. What would Count Olaf to with her once he obtained her fortune? Violet shuddered, guessing that she would probably be killed. She just HAD to stop the wedding! Looking desperately around for inspiration, she found nothing.

Suddenly, the door opened. She entered the room, which had been transformed into a chapel. At the end of the aisle, she saw Count Olaf looking at her eagerly. The priest that would be conducting the ceremony merely looked bored. Violet heard a wolf-whistle. She saw Count Olaf's theatre group sitting in their seats, and a number of them staring at Violet hungrily. Slightly disturbed by this, she began walking towards Olaf.

Violet arrived at the alter, and Count Olaf was grinning at her.

"My, my, Violet! Don't you look…" Olaf searched for the right word, "…ravishing."

Violet looked down at her feet, embarrassed and disgusted, but Count Olaf grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. He then took both of her hands in his, and the ceremony began.

---------

"I do," said Count Olaf.

"And do you, Violet Baudelaire, take Count Olaf to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Uh – I…I do," sighed Violet.

Her response was greeted with room full of cheers. Once Violet had signed the wedding certificate, Count Olaf would have her fortune and be legally married to her.

Then the priest said the words Violet had been dreading: "You may kiss the bride."

Violet looked up at Olaf, wondering what he was going to do.

Olaf wrapped his arms around Violet's waist, and pulled her close to him. He then bent down and kissed Violet, with more force than he had ever used before. Violet tried to push him away, but Olaf just plunged his tongue deeper into her mouth, massaging her tongue with his. Violet could hear Count Olaf's troupe shouting things out at them, which only seemed to encourage Olaf. The kiss became more passionate, and he moved his hand down from her waist, down, down, until they were resting on her butt.

When he did this, Violet had enough, and pushed him away.

Count Olaf just laughed, and this was the queue for the rest of the troupe to start laughing. He then gestured to Violet to take his elbow. Unsure of how to act, she took it cautiously.

He led the way into the next room, which had a few chairs and some food and wine. Olaf sat himself in the grandest chair in the room, while Violet went to stand over near the window, resigned to the fact that she wouldn't be allowed to leave, but could at least refuse to participate in conversation.

"Come over here Violet, we can't have the star of the show hiding in the drapes!" said Count Olaf.

Walking over to him, she stood near his chair. Obviously not doing what he had intended, Olaf pulled her onto his lap.

"Oh Violet, this is the best day of my life. Thanks to you, I am rich! But, of course, there are other bonus's…"Olaf trailed off, and stroked her face.

Once everyone had entered the room, Count Olaf cleared his throat, as if he was about to make a speech.

"Quiet now everyone, I know that this evening was exciting, but I just want to say a few words," he stated.

"There isn't a single man out there who wouldn't kill to be me right now. I am currently the wealthiest man in town, perhaps this state, and I am now married to Violet Baudelaire. So enjoy the party, there is enough wine to go around!"

Everyone cheered, and grabbed a bottle of wine.

Count Olaf stood up to help himself to some wine, so Violet curled herself up on the chair and tried to block out her surroundings. It didn't work very well, as Count Olaf returned to the seat a moment later.

"So, are you enjoying yourself?" Olaf asked Violet.

Violet returned the question with a glare.

Count Olaf laughed at her. "Well, I know something we could do that will cheer you up."

"No!" Violet cried, knowing what he was going to do.

Scooping Violet up in his arms, Olaf carried her out of the room and up the stairs to his bedroom.

He dropped her onto his bed. She quickly scrambled off onto the other side, so she was standing on the opposite side of the bed. Count Olaf started to go around the bed, but when he moved, so did Violet.

"You want to do this the hard way, Violet?" asked Olaf, "Well, I'm fine with that."

At that moment he ran round to Violet and grabbed her, and pulled her onto the bed with him so that she was underneath him. She squirmed underneath him, but knew that she would never be able to push him off her.

"Help m-," Violet yelled, but before she could say another syllable, Count Olaf smashed his mouth onto hers. His hands were roaming her body, and Violet could sense him getting frustrated with the dress, because he couldn't find the zip.

"Violet," moaned Olaf, surfacing from the kiss. "I hope you didn't like this dress."

A second later, he ripped the dress off her, and looked at her with an expression of pure delight on his face. Violet looked at her body, and gasped. When the white faced women had dressed her, they had also put lingerie on her.

"Oh my God," he gasped, and moved back onto Violet.

Olaf started sucking on her neck, while at the same time moving his hands around her to take off her bra. Once it was removed, he threw it aside. He then began squeezing her breasts, gently at first, but continually got rougher, until Violet moaned in pain.

"Take my shirt off, or I shall hurt you" he ordered Violet.

Violet shut her eyes, and shook her head.

Annoyed at Violet's disobedience, Olaf started biting at her neck to prove that he would hurt her.

Violet gave a sob, and pulled his shirt off.

"Now-now take off my pants," panted Olaf, and then went back to kissing her.

Having no other choice, Violet took a gulp, and removed his pants. Thankfully, he was wearing underwear.

Violet could feel Olaf's erection hard against her, and she continued to struggle under the weight of him.

Count Olaf moved his hands away from her breasts, which were now red and bruised, down to where her pants were.

"It is so sexy," growled Olaf, "That you wore this outfit for me."

"I – I didn't," whispered Violet, but he didn't hear her.

His hand found the top of her pants, and pulled them off her, leaving her completely naked.

"Now it's your turn," Olaf said to Violet, grinning.

"What?" Violet asked, confused.

"Take mine off now," he said, moving her hand up to his underwear.

Slowly, Violet removed it, revealing something she had hoped never to see again.

He moved back up to her mouth, shoving his tongue down her throat, while moving a hand up Violet's thigh, brushing it up and down, stopping just before he touched her slit. Violet moaned; he had done this to her before and must have remembered it turned her on. Yet he continued to do it, not touching it once.

Violet moaned louder, hating herself.

"You want this, don't you?" Olaf said to her, kissing her along her jaw line.

"N-n-no," whimpered Violet.

His hand kept brushing dangerously close to her clit.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

He flicked it.

Violet cried out.

"Good girl," whispered Olaf.

He moved up, crouching over her, Violet holding her breath, and when he entered her, she let out a whimper of pain, although it was not heard over Olaf's loud moan.

He began moving in and out of her, faster, faster, he was crying out loud with pleasure, she was crying out loud with pleasure and pain, until finally he came in here, and collapsed on top of her.

---------

Violet was breathing heavily, and was too weak to push Olaf off her. He bent down to kiss her, not as harshly as before, and then rolled off her.

There was silence for a few moments, while they both caught their breath. Violet was beginning to wonder if she should go back to her room.

"Where are you going?" Count Olaf said suddenly.

"I was going to go back to my room," mumbled Violet, who had just sat up.

"Well, you won't need to do that, my dear," he said, sitting up, "This is your room now."

He put his arm around her and pulled her down next to him.

Count Olaf fell asleep straight away, leaving Violet awake, thinking about what was going to happen. Would every night be like this?

Wondering if she would be able to release herself from Olaf's grip, she tried to sit up, but he had a surprisingly strong grip for someone who was asleep.

Sighing, she lay back down, and went to sleep.

---------

**Thanks for all the reviews, I love reading what you guys think of this fic. So if you're reading it, please let me know how you like it in a review!**


	6. An Unexpected Visitor

**I don't own ASoUE -shifty eyes-**

**A recap of last chapter:**

_**Count Olaf fell asleep straight away, leaving Violet awake, thinking about what was going to happen. Would every night be like this?**_

_**Wondering if she would be able to release herself from Olaf's grip, she tried to sit up, but he had a surprisingly strong grip for someone who was asleep.**_

_**Sighing, she lay back down, and went to sleep.**_

--------------------------------------------------------

When Violet awoke the next morning, she found herself wrapped in Count Olaf's arms, looking something like the pictures on her mother's romance novels. Grimacing, she tried to think of the best way to release herself from his grip, but her past experience taught her that she was not going to get out until he woke up.

Sensing that Violet had woken up, Count Olaf stirred, and leaned over Violet to kiss her, but before he could do anything else, the hook handed man entered the room.

"Oh, sorry for interrupting," the man said, grinning at Olaf.

"What is so important, Fernald?" Olaf grumbled back.

Fernald looked a little nervous, but continued. "That fat banker, Mr. Poe, is on the phone, and he wants to talk to you."

"Fuck! What the hell does he want?" Count Olaf shouted, and jumped out of bed, pulled some clothes on, and ran down stairs.

As soon as he had left the room, Violet silently prayed that Mr. Poe was going to take her away from Count Olaf, and reunite her with Klaus and Sunny.

Filled with optimism, Violet crawled out of the bed and put her wedding dress on, the only item of clothing she owned which was decent. She began to walk to the door, wincing every step she took; the pain between her legs was worse now than it had been the first time Olaf had slept with her.

Violet walked down stairs to find Count Olaf sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a bottle of wine. When he saw Violet he looked angry. She placed herself at the table, and the Count and Countess sat in silence.

"Well, Mr. Poe is coming over for dinner," Olaf said finally.  
Violet couldn't hide her delight. "Really? What for? Is he taking me to Klaus and Sunny?" Violet asked.

"Not if I have anything to do with it," he replied.

"What could you possibly do to stop him from taking me?" Violet asked suspiciously.

Count Olaf jumped out of his seat to Violet, and placed his hand around her throat, pressing tightly. Violet gasped for air, and tried to remove his hand, but his grip was firm.

"He won't take you," Olaf hissed, "because you will act as if you are perfectly happy here. If you don't do as I say, I will kill your baby sister with my bare hands, right in front of your eyes."

Violet's eyes widened in horror as she heard these words.

"You-you don't have Sunny," gasped Violet, "you have no idea where she is! You're a liar!"

With this, Olaf smirked, and released Violet's throat. Violet started coughing, and immediately began massaging her neck. She could tell it was going to bruise rather horribly, but that was not important now.

Her attention was drawn back to Count Olaf when he began to speak.

"Violet, I fear you have underestimated me. One of my associates is outside Mr. Poe's house as we speak, where he has confirmed that you brother and sister are staying there."

This was the end for Violet. She felt tears welling up in her eyes, and her bottom lip began to tremble. Not now. She can't cry in front of Olaf now, not after everything she had been through.

"Why do you always threaten my family whenever you want me to do something?" Violet cried, tears falling onto her cheeks.

"Because I know you will do anything to keep them safe," replied Count Olaf, "and that, my sweet, will be your downfall."

Olaf got up and walked to the door. He paused for a moment, and then turned around.

"There is a trunk of clothes in the attic. I suppose you can't wear your wedding dress every day," he said, then walked out

--------------------------------------

"Is that true?" Fernald asked Count Olaf as they walked up the stairs.

"Is what true?" snapped Olaf.

"Do you really know where those two kids are?" Fernald asked again.

Olaf grinned at Fernald. "Well, I guess they _could_ be staying with the banker. It is a possibility. But what Violet doesn't know won't hurt her."

Fernald laughed, and they kept walking.

--------------------------------------

Night time slowly came, and Count Olaf was pacing around the kitchen, muttering to himself. Violet was sitting at the table, and had butterflies in her stomach. How on earth was she going to convince Mr. Poe to take her with him, without being totally obvious to Count Olaf? It wasn't going to be easy; Olaf had clearly gone to some effort to impress Mr. Poe, the house was spotless (Violet had been ordered to clean all day), and Olaf was well-dressed and smelled pleasant. She jumped slightly when she heard a knock on the door.

Olaf rushed over to the door, and greeted Mr. Poe. Violet stood up, and when she saw Mr. Poe coughing, she realized what she had to do. Tying her hair up, she quickly got to work.

"Count Olaf, I must insist, where is Miss. Violet?" Mr. Poe asked Olaf.

"Oh, she will be around here somewhere, I'll just go get her for you," replied Olaf, and rushed off to find her.

Violet heard footsteps coming towards her, so she quickly hid what she had made in her pocket.

"Poe is here, so get out here and give him a good show," said Olaf, as he walked into the room.

"I'm coming," replied Violet, and followed him out.

When Violet saw Mr. Poe, she all of a sudden felt like things were going to get better. She walked over to welcome Mr. Poe, and took his jacket. Swiftly, Violet took her "invention" out of her pocket and placed it in Mr. Poe's jacket pocket. Smiling to herself, she walked over to the table where Count Olaf and Mr. Poe were sitting.

"Violet, how are you? I have been most anxious to see you," asked Mr. Poe.

Violet looked at Count Olaf, who glared at her warningly. She turned back to Mr. Poe.

"I have been fine, thank you," Violet lied. "Count Olaf has been quite hospitable, and he is taking good care of me."

"Well, I am quite pleased to hear that. Klaus and Sunny have been telling me some ridiculous stories about a plot that Count Olaf here has apparently been concocting. Of course, it was too far-fetched for me to believe it, but I thought I had better come and see how you are," concluded Mr. Poe.

Sensing that Mr. Poe was going to keep asking questions, Count Olaf ordered one of his associates to serve dinner, and then hastily changed the subject.

--------------------------------------

"Thank you for visiting, Mr. Poe, here is your jacket!" said Violet, handing Mr. Poe his jacket, praying that he would check his pockets when he left.

"Oh, thank you Violet. I must say, it is quite a relief to see this whole business sorted out," said Mr. Poe, and then lowered his voice a little. "Klaus and Sunny are complaining quite a bit, but what can you expect from such young children? Oh yes, I almost forgot. I have found a new guardian for them; I shall be taking them to her house next week. I was planning on taking you with them, but you seem so happy here, and when you and your brother and sister are together you seem to cause quite a bit of trouble."

Violet laughed uneasily, then shut the door. She glanced around to see if Count Olaf was any where near by, and then ran to the back door. She sat down, and waited.

--------------------------------------

Mr. Poe was about to start up his car, when he felt one of his coughing fits coming. He grabbed is handkerchief out of his pocket, but before he coughed, he noticed something on it. Flattening it out, he saw that someone had written him a message:

"Mr. Poe,

Count Olaf is holding me here against my will. He married me yesterday and is now in control of the Baudelaire fortune. Please, as soon as you read this, knock on the front door of Count Olaf's house and distract him so I can escape.

-Violet Baudelaire."

Astounded, Mr. Poe got out of his car, and knocked on Count Olaf's door.

--------------------------------------

Violet heard the knocking. This was her only chance. As soon as she heard Count Olaf open the door, she ran outside and, spotting Mr. Poe's car idling, she hoped that he had left it unlocked. Trying the handle, Violet sighed in relief. The car was unlocked. She jumped into the car, and hid in the back.

--------------------------------------

"What the hell is your problem, Poe?" grumbled Count Olaf, and closed the door on the banker. Mr. Poe had made an absolute fool of himself, and as he walked back to his car, he hoped that Violet wasn't just pulling his leg. Muttering, he hoped into back into the car.

"Mr. Poe!"

The banker shouted in surprise.

"It's me, Violet Baudelaire! Please drive, I'll explain on the way," said Violet, shaking.

Mr. Poe looked confused, but listened intently as Violet told him what happened.

--------------------------------------

Feeling rather pleased with himself, Count Olaf went to the kitchen to get some wine. He felt elated that he had managed to fool the idiotic banker, and felt like celebrating. Thinking of Violet, he grinned, and began planning the nights "activities".

"Violet!" yelled Olaf.

When she didn't appear in the next few minutes, he called for her again. Still no answer. Feeling a little put out, he looked around the house for his wife.

When he couldn't find her, he began to get angry.

Then he saw the back door open.

With a roar of fury, he ran out the door and looked around outside, but Violet was no where to be seen.

**--------------------------------------**

**Ok, ok, so we have to use our imaginations in this chapter. Just pretend that when Mr. Poe enters this chapter, he has somehow forgotten all the things that Count Olaf has done, and that Olaf is not wanted for various crimes. I could have added a whole lot of explanations about why Olaf hasn't been arrested and all that, but this is a Violaf story. If I put all that stuff in then there would be a few chapters of no Violaf, and we wouldn't want that, would we? ;)**

**And for those who haven't read _The Grim Grotto_, we discover that the hook handed man is called Fernald. So I didn't just make that name up.**

**Aaannddd…this isn't the end of the story. Never fear, there is more to come!**

**Finally, thank you to all the loyal reviewers! You have no idea how much I appreciate reading what you think of the story! So please, if you have been reading this, let me know what you think of it in a review. **


	7. Reunion

**I don't own anything, except the plot of this story.**

**A recap of last chapter:**

_**Feeling a little put out, he looked around the house for his wife. **_

_**When he couldn't find her, he began to get angry. **_

_**Then he saw the back door open.**_

_**With a roar of fury, he ran out the door and looked around outside, but Violet was no where to be seen.**_

--------------------------------------------------------

"VIOLET!" cried Klaus, and ran to his sister.

Mr. Poe had just arrived back at his house with Violet, and he staggered into his study without a word, to pour himself a large glass of brandy.

When Violet saw her brother running towards her, she began to cry with happiness, and embraced her brother. As soon as she let go of him, he begged her to tell him what had happened. Violet thought back on the many unpleasant things that had happened, and gave her brother a less graphic description of the events.

"Well, at least you are safe now," said Klaus, when Violet wrapped up her tale.

Violet smiled. "I'm just so happy to be away from Count Olaf."

Sunny walked over to Violet as fast as her legs would allow her. Violet gave her sister a hug, and then excused herself, as she was exhausted.

Climbing into a bed which had been made up for her, Violet fell asleep straight away.

--------------------------------------

Count Olaf threw his last bottle of wine at Fernald, but he missed.

"I said I was sorry boss," Fernald complained. "She was only out of my sight for about a minute. As soon as that Poe guy came banging on the door, blabbing on about the weather, I got distracted. Gee, that guy was acting weird. It was almost like he was trying to distract us or something…"

Olaf looked up at Fernald, his shiny eyes widening.

For a few hours, Count Olaf had threatened everyone in the house, and had sent half his acting troupe to search the city for Violet. He couldn't believe that his Countess has escaped so easily.

"Anyway," continued Fernald, "what does it matter if she got away? I mean, we already HAVE the fortune, don't we?"

"You know what?" Olaf said finally, "you're right. We have the fortune, why do we need Violet? Except for the fact that I WANTED TO KEEP HER! DID I NOT MAKE MYSELF PERFECTLY CLEAR?" roared Olaf.

Fernald backed away quickly.

"Ok! Settle down, I'm sorry, I forgot!" Fernald said hastily.

Sighing, Olaf began pacing the room. "It doesn't matter; I think I know where to find her. Tomorrow, I will bring her back to me."

Fernald went to leave the room, but Count Olaf stopped him.

"Fernald, I have a job for you as well. When I go to retrieve Violet, I need you to come with me."

"Why? What do I have to do?" complained Fernald.

"Because you, my handicapped friend, have to take the baby," replied Olaf.

"The baby? Why do we need the baby?" Fernald asked curiously.

Olaf smirked, and simply replied: "You'll see."

--------------------------------------

As the sun rose the next day, Violet gazed out the window, thinking about Count Olaf, a million questions running though her head. Was she safe from Count Olaf? Was he really her husband? Did he now have control of the Baudelaire fortune? And, most importantly, what would he do to her if he found her?

Shuddering, Violet went to make herself some breakfast.

Violet, Klaus, and Sunny spent the day together, talking and laughing as they had once done, a long time ago. At lunch time, Mr. Poe took them out to a fancy restaurant. As they left the house, they were too busy chatting between themselves that they didn't notice the black car on the opposite side of the road. Once the Baudelaire's and Mr. Poe were out of view, Count Olaf and Fernald got out of the car, and ran over to Mr. Poe's house. Trying the door and finding it locked, they both went into the back yard to find an open window. Luckily for them, there was one, so they both climbed through it, and found themselves in the dining room.

"Ok, go and find the baby's room," Count Olaf ordered Fernald. "Once you find it, open a window so you can get out. Then hide yourself. As soon as she is put to bed, you are to take her to the car and wait for me there. Do you understand me?"

Fernald looked a little worried, but nodded his head.

"Good," said Count Olaf, and he disappeared into the house.

--------------------------------------

"Children, I have some news for you," Mr. Poe announced. "Tomorrow I will be taking you to your new guardian. Her name is Kit; however she kept referring to herself as "K". She lives in this city, so we won't have to travel too far."

When Mr. Poe left, Klaus turned to Violet.

"Do you think we will be safe with this Kit person?" he asked.

"I'd like to think so, but I'm finding it difficult to trust anyone these days," Violet replied, looking at her feet.

Klaus looked at his sister curiously. "Violet, what's wrong? I mean apart from you being kidnapped by Count Olaf and forced to marry him again. Is there anything you want to tell me?"

Violet glanced at her brother. Forcing a smile onto her face, she shook her head.

"I'm going to bed now, can you put Sunny to bed?" Violet said.

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow then," replied Klaus, and he walked away.

Violet slowly moved up to her room and climbed straight into her bed. She fell asleep right away.

What seemed like a second after she shut her eyes, Violet was suddenly woken by a loud creak. Looking at the cupboard where she thought she heard it from, she decided she must have imagined it. She closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

--------------------------------------

Count Olaf wiped the sweat off his forehead. Violet had nearly seen him, and it would have ruined everything. From his hiding spot in Violet's cupboard, he could see her sleeping, her chest rising and falling with each deep breath she took. Olaf smirked. It was almost too easy.

He slowly pushed the door open, taking care not to make the door squeak again.

Finally, he managed to remove himself from the cupboard.

Very quietly, he moved next to Violet's bed. He looked down at her, and saw her face looking so peaceful, so beautiful. He couldn't wait to touch it again.

He knelt down onto her bed, placing his knees on either side of his sleeping beauty. The mattress sank slightly under his weight. Violet stirred, and then groggily opened her eyes. When she saw Count Olaf, she opened her mouth to scream, but he clamped his hand over her mouth. Bending over so he was an inch away from Violet's face, he saw tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Violet, you have disappointed me," whispered Count Olaf, his breath hot against Violet's face. "Did you really think you could run away from me? And did you really think I would never find you? I thought we had an understanding: you live with me, and I won't harm your siblings."

The fear in Violet's eyes must have been obvious. Her breathing became shallow and she felt herself beginning to shake.

With Count Olaf's spare hand, he put a finger to his lips, as if to say "Shh!"

Violet nodded, and Olaf moved his hand off her mouth. Immediately, he pushed his lips roughly against hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth. The kiss did not last long. Olaf knew that if he kept going, he would not stop, and he would wake up the entire house. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out some duct tape, and quickly placed a piece over Violet's mouth.

"Get up," Count Olaf ordered Violet, as he got off the bed.

Silently obeying, she slowly slid off the bed. He instantly picked her up and climbed out her window. Moving like a shadow, he slipped away from Mr. Poe's house with Violet over his shoulder.

When Olaf reached his car, he forced Violet into the back seat, and slid into the seat next to her.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" said Olaf to Violet, as he ripped the duct tape off her mouth.

"What are you going to do to Klaus and Sunny?" asked Violet immediately.

Count Olaf gestured to the front seat. She hadn't noticed anyone else in the car, but now she saw Fernald holding Sunny up. Sunny was in the same cage that had once held her when the Baudelaire's had first been placed in Count Olaf's care. She has also been gagged, and was staring at Violet, tears running down her tiny cheeks.

Violet tore her eyes away from her sister to look at Olaf.

"You – you _took_ her?" she said with disbelief.

"Violet, I'm a man of my word. I don't just make crazy statements for the hell of it. So when I said I would hurt your brother and sister if you did anything to upset me, I was being completely sincere," said Count Olaf. "Now, Fernald, take us to our new house."

Fernald started the car, and they sped away into the night.

--------------------------------------

**Uhh…sorry if it got annoying with the POV always changing. It made sense to me as I wrote it, so hopefully it wasn't too confusing or anything.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and as always, please review! **


	8. The Car Trip

**I hope this chapter satisfies all your Violaf needs hehe ;)**

**I'm not Lemony Snicket or Daniel Handler…so don't sue me!**

**A recap of last chapter:**

"_**Violet, I'm a man of my word. I don't just make crazy statements for the hell of it. So when I said I would hurt your brother and sister if you did anything to upset me, I was being completely sincere," said Count Olaf. "Now, Fernald, take us to our new house."**_

_**Fernald started the car, and they sped away into the night.**_

--------------------------------------------------------

The car ride to this "new" house was extremely tedious.

From what Violet had worked out, Count Olaf had already taken advantage of his newly obtained fortune, and had bought a house. Violet had no idea where it was, which certainly wasn't a good thing.

For the past hour, Violet had been pretending to be asleep to avoid any conversation. Trying to be as still as possible, she listened to Count Olaf and Fernald talk to each other. Their conversation had been rather dull.

"God, this is so BORING!" exclaimed Count Olaf.

"Well, we shouldn't be too far away," replied Fernald, quickly checking a map.

Olaf sighed, and then turned to look at his Countess.

Violet opened one eye, and saw Count Olaf leering at her.

"I knew you were awake," Olaf said.

Violet quickly shut her eye.

Laughing, Olaf pulled Violet onto his lap. "I have an idea to make this trip go faster. Violet, kiss me."

Fernald chuckled to himself in the front.

"Kiss you? You can't be serious!" Violet cried.

"Of course I'm serious," said Olaf, still grinning. "So go on, kiss me."

"I am not going to kiss you, Olaf," said Violet, disgusted.

Count Olaf had been expecting this. "Fine. Fernald, you know what to do."

With that, Fernald removed one of his hooks from the steering wheel, and leaded over to Sunny. Violet gasped as she saw him make a small cut on her arm. Sunny instantly began to wail.

"Shut her up or I'll make him do it again," growled Olaf to Violet, so Violet said a few comforting words to Sunny, and she settled down a bit.

Count Olaf pulled Violet back onto his lap, so she was straddling him. "So Violet, I will tell you again: kiss me. And for your sister's sake, you had better make it good."

Trembling, Violet closed her eyes, and placed her lips softly against his. She could feel one of the Count's hands caressing her face; the other held the small of her back, keeping her against his body. She deepened this kiss by opening her mouth, letting his tongue enter. Pleased that Violet was obeying his demand, Olaf let his tongue roam her mouth. He even let out a few groans from passion. He never wanted to kiss anyone so much. It was not that he loved her, but oh did she turn him on like no other. Deciding to take full advantage of his control over Violet, Olaf slid his hand, the one at the small of her back, further south. Violet didn't seem to notice. He decided to take another chance. The hand on her face slowly moved down. His fingers trailed her jaw line, down the throat and to her right breast. He held his hand there. His thumb then began to rub against her nipple gently, he felt it harden. She felt it to.

Violet quickly pulled away from his kiss, repulsed with herself.

"Gee boss, I never realised your wife was so eager to please," Fernald said in surprise.

"I never knew you had that in you, my dear," said Olaf. "That was quite an impressive effort."

Not replying, Violet moved herself off Count Olaf's lap, back to her seat.

"Oh, so you don't like me anymore?" Olaf said to Violet, in mock surprise. "I thought you liked me. What did you think, Sunny?"

"I'm sorry!" Violet shouted, but Fernald had already leaned over to make another cut on Sunny's arm.

"Please stop doing that!" sobbed Violet.

"This is the only way you will learn, precious," Olaf said, stroking Violet's chin.

"Hey, we're here!" Fernald said suddenly, and, sure enough, Violet got a glimpse of a large, old house partially hidden by the surrounding trees. The house was surrounded by a large amount of land, the garden surprisingly tasteful.

Violet sighed in disappointment. She wouldn't be able to get back to the city easily, and there didn't appear to be any other houses nearby.

The car drove up the lengthy driveway, and eventually parked out the front of Violet's new home.

Fernald and Olaf climbed out of the car, Fernald taking the imprisoned Sunny with him. Deciding that she had no other option, Violet stepped out of the car and followed her husband into the house.

In Violet's opinion, the inside of this house was only slightly cleaner than Count Olaf's previous house; there was a definite sense of gloom and uncleanliness, and the furniture was dull and quite worn out.

Noticing that Olaf had ordered Fernald to take Sunny somewhere, she rushed over to find out what was happening.

"Your sister is being taken away to somewhere in the house where you will not find her," Olaf said, "but I promise you that she will be harmed if you try anything funny."

Violet took one last look at her sister before she was taken away from her, and then turned back to Olaf.

"Now what?" demanded Violet.

"What ever do you mean, my dear?" questioned Olaf with feigned ignorance.

"What do I do? What is to become of me? Why did you bring me here?"

"Why do I need to give **you** a reason?"

"A reason? Are you serious? In the past few weeks you have taken me from my family, raped me, married me, injured my baby sister, stolen my entire fortune, I think at the very _least_ I deserve to know what's going to happen to me!" Violet shouted in Olaf's face.

Considering this outburst, Count Olaf slowly nodded, and extended his hand.

"I shall answer your questions in the morning, Countess. Now, let me show you to our room."

Shuddering at being called 'Countess', she cautiously took Olaf's hand, and he lead her to a large room which contained a wardrobe, chair, and a small bed.

Wondering why the bed was so small, Violet went to ask Olaf, but he had already let go of her hand and was walking out of the bedroom.

Violet sat herself down on the bed, and gazed out the great window. It was still dark outside, and the moon was casting an eerie shadow on the grounds below. Suddenly becoming scared, she lay down on the bed and pulled the blankets over her head, and gradually drifted off to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Now a few notes…**

**Yasumuto: I hope I made it clear in this chapter why Count Olaf needed Sunny XD Ah yes I am quite evil I know.**

**And also thanks to Zavi, actinggirl93, Hollaback Girl, Nyoko, and Yasumuto for reviewing!**


	9. Oatmeal and Raspberries

**Not mine.**

**A recap of last chapter:**

_**Violet sat herself down on the bed, and gazed out the great window. It was still dark outside, and the moon was casting an eerie shadow on the grounds below. Suddenly becoming scared, she lay down on the bed and pulled the blankets over her head, and gradually drifted off to sleep.**_

--------------------------------------------------------

A loud snore roused Violet at dawn. Startled, Violet rolled over to see Count Olaf sound asleep, snoring quite loudly. Violet could smell his breath from where she was lying, it reeked of wine. Concluding that Olaf was hung over, she quietly climbed out of bed, and snuck out of the room.

Violet decided this would be her best chance to have a look around the place. There were a great number of rooms, but to Violet's disappointment the majority of them were locked. However she did make a successful discovery. One room contained a trunk with women's clothes in it. True, they were slightly big, but as Violet pulled on a large white jumper over her dress, she concluded it was better than walking around in the same clothes all the time. She didn't linger for long in this room, there was still a few more places she wanted to search.

Unfortunately, there was nothing that was at all helpful in this house, and she could not find any sign of where her sister may be.

Violet wandered outside, and gazed out over the vast field at the rear of the house. It was very cold outside, and she was glad she had put the jumper on. Pulling it closer to her body, Violet wondered about Klaus. Poor Klaus. He will be absolutely heartbroken to find both his sisters gone. And just when everything was going back to normal in their lives. This thought of Klaus made Violet's heart ache, so she forced herself to think of something else. Her next thought was Sunny. Oh God, Sunny! Her baby sister had been kidnapped and injured because of her. She could be dead now for all she knew! If only she had just stayed at Olaf's house! Why did she think she could escape from him?

Two arms appeared around her waist.

Violet shrieked with surprise. Olaf started kissing her neck, but Violet turned around so fast he stopped.

"You – you startled me!" Violet said breathlessly.

Olaf grinned. "That was the idea."

Violet looked down at the ground, not sure what to say or do. Olaf pulled her close to his body, which was warm, but the odor of wine was so strong that Violet felt even more uncomfortable.

"I've come to enjoy your company, my lovely Countess," Count Olaf said after a short pause.

"So is that why you decided not to kill me?" Violet replied bitterly.

Olaf looked puzzled. "I'm not…I'm not quite sure _why_ I did what I did…there is just something about you…you remind me of someone I guess," he said, shrugging.

Violet was confused, and angry. So the only reason she was in this situation was because she reminded the Count of someone?

Shaking his head, as though ridding it of unwanted memories, Olaf let go of Violet. He turned to go inside, but first shouted out to Violet:

"By the way, I made breakfast. Oatmeal and raspberries."

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Bwahahaha yes I know this chapter is horribly short, but I promise you all that the next chapter will be up in a few days. I've actually already written it, but I'd just like to get some feedback before putting it up ;) **

**Thanks to all the reviewers, you're the reason I keep writing! **


	10. Revelation

**-hides from Lemony Snicket aka Daniel Handler- **

**Haha yeah, so I didn't update after a few days, I actually re-wrote the chapter because it seemed a bit strange. So here it is!**

**A recap of last chapter:**

_**Shaking his head, as though ridding it of unwanted memories, Olaf let go of Violet. He turned to go inside, but first shouted out to Violet:**_

"_**By the way, I made breakfast. Oatmeal with raspberries."**_

**--------------------------------------------------------**

After standing outside for a while, Violet decided she might as well go and eat the oatmeal that Count Olaf had made. As she reached the door to enter the house, she heard raised voices. Not wanting to interrupt, she went to walk around to another entrance, but when she heard her name, she paused. Placing her ear against the door, she heard Fernald arguing with the bald man with the long nose.

"…and we did most of the work, and we don't even get a go with her!"

"Don't let Olaf hear you say that Adrian **(AN: This is the bald man, by the way)**, he won't be very pleased."

"You're thinking it as well Fernald. With all the things we do for Olaf, we never have time to get any, and I think we deserve, as males, a little bit of fun once in awhile!"

"Listen to me Adrian, and listen good. I didn't want to mention anything, but Olaf has a 'thing' for Violet. Don't ask me why. So, if anything should 'happen' to her, you will be answering to Olaf, and he won't be happy."

Violet gave a small gasp, and then heard someone storm off. Tentatively, Violet opened the door, and saw Fernald standing in the kitchen, looking troubled. When he noticed Violet walking in, his face immediately turned to a scowl.

"Hello Countess. I have orders from your husband that you are to make lunch for him," Fernald said bossily.

Violet merely nodded, still shocked by the conversation she had overheard. Fernald walked out, and left Violet in the kitchen by herself.

Looking around for some ingredients, Violet decided to make tomato soup, one of the only dishes she knew how to prepare. She quickly tied her hair up, and began to search for a saucepan, when she saw a bright purple bottle. Violet grabbed it, and read the label: **Poison. Do not consume. Consumption will cause death**. Her eyes widened, her heart racing. This was her chance, her one chance to escape from Count Olaf forever. Her only hope of freedom, right in her hand! All she had to do was pour a reasonable amount into Olaf's soup, and she would be free.

Violet hesitated.

Killing Olaf would only make her as bad as him, killing whoever he hates. Violet wasn't like that. She sighed. She couldn't do this. She wasn't a murderer.

Violet went to put the poison away, but something caught her eye. Some_one_ to be more specific.

Count Olaf was standing a few feet away from Violet, with a look of pure rage on his face. Violet stared horrified back at him.

"N-n-no I w-wasn't going to d-do it I swear!" Violet stammered, but Olaf didn't seem to hear her.

"You were going to _poison_ me?" Olaf said, his voice dangerously soft.

He walked over to her until they were touching. Olaf towered over Violet, and he looked down on her. He reached out and grabbed the purple bottle from Violet's hand, and threw it through a nearby window. The loud shattering of glass made Violet jump, and was more terrified than she has ever been in her entire life. Olaf was going to kill her, she just knew it. This was it.

Olaf roared, grabbed Violet's wrists, and flung her to the ground. Her head hit the wall, and spots appeared in front of her eyes. She blinked for a few seconds, trying to focus her vision. Seeing Olaf standing over her, Violet tried to explain herself.

"I wasn't going to put it in Olaf! I could never kill anyone! You must believe me!"

Olaf just glared at her, breathing heavily. Violet slowly stood up, and ran up to her bedroom.

--------------------------------------

Count Olaf was pacing the room, muttering to himself. Adrian came in, grinning to himself.

"Why would she do that to me?" Olaf yelled as Adrian entered.

"Listen boss, why don't you go take a walk, it'll clear your head, y'know?" Adrian suggested to Olaf.

Olaf looked up at Adrian; only half hearing what was being said to him.

"Huh? Yes, yes I suppose it could," Olaf said, and walked outside.

Adrian chuckled to himself, and walked upstairs to find Violet.

--------------------------------------

Violet was lying on her bed, staring out of the window.

Suddenly she heard the door creak open. "It's Olaf", she thought to herself. "Just stay still, it will all be over soon."

She felt the mattress sink under the weight of another person. She closed her eyes tightly.

Lips found their way onto Violet's, and with a feeling of horror, she opened her eyes. These were not Olaf's lips. She saw Adrian on top of her, kissing her savagely, and tearing her dress off her.

Violet went to scream, but Adrian put his free hand to her throat, holding it tightly so Violet could barely breathe.

"Don't worry, precious," whispered Adrian, "it'll all be over in a few minutes. And if I were you, I would keep this our little secret, or something just might happen to your sister. Understand?"

Violet nodded furiously, and then lay completely still while Adrian removed the rest of her clothes.

Finally, Violet was left lying completely naked, bar her underwear. With a gulp, she shut her eyes.

"_Olaf, where are you?"_

--------------------------------------

The door burst open. Olaf stared in shock at Adrian and Violet. Violet opened her eyes and saw Count Olaf walking towards the bed. He pulled Adrian off her, and with all his might, lifted him up and threw him against the wall. Adrian was knocked unconscious. Olaf walked over to him and began kicking him with such ferocity that after a few seconds Violet heard a sickening _snap_ indicating that Olaf had broken some of his ribs. Seeming content with this snap, Olaf grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room.

Violet was left alone on the bed. She pulled her legs up to her chest and hugged them tightly, trying to stop herself shaking. She couldn't cry. There were simply no tears left.

A noise at the door indicated that Count Olaf had returned. He sat down on the bed, looking at Violet, and, doing the first thing that came to his mind, wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Violet looked up at him, and finally the tears came, pouring down her cheeks. She wept for her siblings, and for the miserable situation that she was in. She wept for her parents, and for all the people in her life that she would never see again. Finally, she wept for Olaf, the man who had just saved her.

She collapsed into Olaf's chest, and passed out.

Count Olaf looked down at his unconscious wife, as if he had never seen her properly before.

He was infatuated with her, and at first he thought it was because of the way she reminded him of her mother, however now he was realizing that this was not the case. There was something…something that attracted him to her, what it was he could not guess, but seeing her wrapped in his arms made him feel as though he never wanted to let go of her. And that is why his next action was such a difficult one to do.

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Dun dun dun…cliffhanger-ish. **

**Very sad news, the next chapter is the last one of the fic! -tear- **


	11. The End

**The last chapter! **

_**He was infatuated with her, and at first he thought it was because of the way she reminded him of her mother, however now he was realizing that this was not the case. There was something…something that attracted him to her, what it was he could not guess, but seeing her wrapped in his arms made him feel as though he never wanted to let go of her. And that is why his next action was such a difficult one to do.**_

**--------------------------------------------------------**

Violet opened her eyes. The last thing she remembered was being held by Olaf on her bed, and now she appeared to be in the back passenger seat of a car. She looked down, and noticed that she had her dress back on. Looking out the window, her heart leapt at the sight of Mr. Poe's house just down the street.

"Your sister is asleep in the front, incase you were wondering," said a voice beside her. She looked to her right, and saw Count Olaf sitting beside her.

Violet stared at him, wondering what to say.

"Why?" Violet eventually managed to get out.

Olaf looked ahead, and explained:

"As strange as this may sound for you to hear, I have actually grown quite fond of you over the time we have spent together. You probably think that I kept you for your fortune, and yes, that was the original plan. However-" Count Olaf broke off, looking quickly at Violet, then cleared his throat and continued. "However, in all honesty, I have actually…well…fallen in love with you."

Violet looked blankly at him. "You fell in _love_ with me?"

Olaf flushed slightly. Turning to look at Violet, he nodded.

She didn't understand.

"But, but _why_ would you do all those horrible things to me if you loved me?" Violet said.

"I'm not proud of what I did to you," Olaf said quickly. "But that is who I am. I am not a nice person, and I guess that leads me to why I brought you and your sister back. If you continued to live with me, you would never be happy, and would keep getting hurt over and over again, like what happened before with…with Adrian," he concluded.

He sighed, and got out of the car, and went around to Violet's side, opening the door for her. She got out, and found herself staring Count Olaf directly in his eyes.

"I am…truly sorry for what happened earlier with Adrian, and -" Olaf said, looking at the ground, "I am sorry for what I put you through. I guess just knowing that I could never have you lead me to do what I did, which is, of course, no excuse, but I…I just wanted you to know."

Violet didn't know what to think. This horrible man had just apologized to her (something she had never seen him do before), and was letting her and Sunny go. She glanced at Mr. Poe's house, where she knew Klaus would be anxiously waiting to hear news about his sister's whereabouts.

Turning back to Olaf, she realized she finally understood him. Standing up on her toes so she could reach, she placed her lips softly on his, gently kissing him. Olaf's hand caressed her cheek, and then she broke away. She took Sunny out the car, and, with a final glance at Olaf, she walked up to Mr. Poe's house

**--------------------------------------------------------**

_**The End! **_

_**Sorry if you weren't pleased with the ending, but that's how I felt like writing it...even though it is a -little- OOC. **_

_**Thank you to EVERYONE who read this, especially to all of you who reviewed! It is always great to read feedback :) **_

_**I'm considering writing some more fanfiction if I get some inspiration, so look out all you Violaf shippers, I'll be back : **_


End file.
